ficreationfandomcom-20200215-history
The Croods
The Croods is a 2013 American 3D computer-animated comedy adventure film produced by DreamWorks Animation and distributed by 20th Century Fox. It stars the voices of Nicolas Cage, Emma Stone, Ryan Reynolds, Catherine Keener, Clark Duke, and Cloris Leachman. The film is set in a fictional prehistoric Pliocene era known as "The Croodaceous" (a prehistoric period which contains fictional prehistoric creatures) when a caveman's position as a "Leader of the Hunt" is threatened by the arrival of a prehistoric genius who comes up with revolutionary new inventions as they trek through a dangerous but exotic land in search of a new home. The Croods was written and directed by Kirk DeMicco and Chris Sanders, and produced by Kristine Belson and Jane Hartwell. The film premiered at the 63rd Berlin International Film Festival on February 15, 2013, and was released in the United States on March 22, 2013. As part of the distribution deal, this was the first DreamWorks Animation film to be distributed by 20th Century Fox, since the end of their distribution deal with Paramount Pictures. The Croods received generally positive reviews, and proved to be a box office success, earning more than $587 million on a budget of $135 million. It was nominated for Academy Award for Best Animated Feature and for Golden Globe Award for Best Animated Feature Film. The film launched a new franchise, with a television series, Dawn of the Croods, which debuted on December 24, 2015, on Netflix. A sequel is scheduled to be released on December 23, 2020. Plot A cave family called the Croods survives, due to the overprotective nature of their stubborn, stern patriarch, father, Grug. The only one who questions the family's sheltered life is his teenaged daughter Eep, who frequently disobeys her father's orders out of curiosity, which he finds dangerous. Grug and Eep, along with her mother and his wife Ugga, her grandmother Gran, and her younger brother and sister, Thunk and Sandy, face time sheltered in their cave home. Eep sneaks out when she sees what she discovers to be a torch of fire, and she encounters an inventive modern human boy named Guy and his pet sloth Belt. He warns her of an impending apocalypse and offers to take her with him, but concerned for her family, Eep stays, getting a shell horn from him to blow in case she needs his help. Reuniting with her frantic family, she tries to tell them what Guy told her, but fearing things that are "different" and "new", they destroy her horn. A massive earthquake then destroys their home, and to avoid carnivores, they descend down into a tropical forest that lay hidden behind their cave all the time. Encountering a "Macawnivore", a brightly colored feline that Gran dubs "Chunky", the family flees him until he is scared off by swarms of piranhakeets that devour a ground whale. Using another horn, Eep calls to Guy who rescues them from the birds with his fire. After a great deal of confusion regarding their first contact with fire, Grug imprisons Guy in a log until he can guide them somewhere safe. Guy suggests the Croods go to a mountain where there are caves. Grug refuses at first, but he decides to go. The other Croods were worried that they would get tired, but Grug doesn't listen. When Grug finds a bird, he decides to hunt its egg for dinner. Eep also wants to hunt the egg, but as she's grounded, she gets replaced by Thunk, who is too lazy to hunt it. Grug and Thunk fail to capture the bird's egg, so they get a scorpion instead. During a fight between Thunk and Gran, Eep notices Guy moving away and stops him. Guy wants Eep to stop, so he makes her hunt with him. Eep goes with Guy to hunt, while the others fight among themselves. Eep and Guy make a trap in order to capture the bird but fail when the two get tangled up, and the bird doesn’t step in the trap. The bird captures the puppet with Guy in it and throws him up in the sky until he lands on the log. Grug asks Guy where Eep is, and he finds her being chased by the bird. Grug gets angry but doesn’t notice that he was about to step on the trap, so Eep pushes him out to save her father. The bird steps on the trap and is thrown up in the sky until it crash-lands on the ground. The Croods cook the bird, and Guy is tied up with a root chain on his right leg. After dinner, Grug tells them a story, which is based on a true story, about a tiger who is similar to Eep and embarrasses Eep. Guy says that his stories never end up like Grug’s stories, so the Croods decide to listen to Guy’s story much to their interest. Guy tells them about a tiger who flew into a place with more suns in the sky called “Tomorrow”. Guy also tells them stories of "Tomorrow", a heaven of safety where he is headed and in which curiosity is not deadly as Grug has claimed. Outrunning the destruction, Guy is trusted enough to be let out of the log, and he gives the Croods rudimentary shoes to walk over the harsh landscape as he leads them to a mountain in which he says will be safe. After the family is split up in a labyrinth of tunnels, all but Grug manage to escape by coming up with ideas of overcoming obstacles in their paths. At his treetop home, Grug sees the impression Guy is leaving on his family, and he becomes jealous, especially when he realizes that Eep has fallen in love with Guy. Attempting to invent things like Guy, Grug only further embarrasses himself and drives his family further away from him. Reaching the mountain, Grug tries to force his family to hide out in a cave, but they resist, telling him that they can't live in caves anymore, that they don't want to survive but to live. This enrages Grug, who attacks Guy and both of them end up in a tar flow where Grug learns that Guy's family had perished in one. Realizing that Guy's method of survival is better for his family, Grug works with him, and they lure Chunky into a trap to free themselves. The family reunites, then flees a massive cataclysm as the land begins to violently rip apart. The family is cut off from their destination by a continental split, but Grug, realizing the errors of his ways, decides to throw his family to safety. He shares an invention he calls a "hug" with Eep, briefly before sending her across as well. Cut off from his family, Grug finds a cave for safety, where he encounters Chunky, who is truly a frightened and sweet feline, and he comes up with an idea to getting them across the chasm. Using a ribcage and the Piranhakeets to fashion a simple airship, Grug manages to send themselves, and several animals the family had encountered during their journey, across the chasm, reuniting with his family once again. He apologizes to them all and promises to never be so overbearing again. Later, the Croods have settled on a vast beach, where every day they can follow the light to "Tomorrow". Cast *Nicolas Cage as Grug Crood, a caveman who is the well-meaning, but overprotective and old-fashioned patriarch of the Croods family. *Emma Stone as Eep Crood, a rebellious teenage cavegirl who is Grug and Ugga's eldest daughter and is filled with curiosity and a desire for exploring and wonder. *Ryan Reynolds as Guy, a nomadic boy and Eep's love interest, who is not as strong as the Croods, but prefers using his brain and comes up with various ideas and inventions. He is accompanied by a sloth named Belt. *Catherine Keener as Ugga Crood, a cavewoman who is Grug's wife, the daughter of Gran, and the mother of Eep, Thunk, and Sandy. She is more open-minded than Grug, but also finds it difficult to keep her family safe. *Clark Duke as Thunk Crood, a caveboy who is Grug's and Ugga's son. Thunk is the nine year old middle child, who is not bright and has bad coordination, but has a good heart. He gets a crocopup named Douglas for a pet. *Cloris Leachman as Gran, an old and ferocious cavewoman who is the mother in law of Grug, the mother of Ugga, and the grandmother of Eep, Thunk, and Sandy. *Chris Sanders as Belt, Guy's pet sloth. *Randy Thom as Sandy Crood, Grug and Ugga's ferocious baby daughter who still bites and growls instead of speaking. Thom created her voice with creature noises. ADR Group *Chloe Albrecht *Rich Dietl *Susan Fitzer *Andrea Montana Knoll *Stephanie Lemelin *Jonathan Null *Chris Sanders *Randall Thom Production The film was announced in May 2005, under the working title Crood Awakening, originally a stop motion film being made by Aardman Animations as a part of a "five film deal" with DreamWorks Animation. John Cleese and Kirk DeMicco had been working together on a feature based on Roald Dahl's story The Twits, a project that never went into production. DreamWorks got a copy of their script and liked it, and invited Cleese and DeMicco over to take a look at the company's ideas to see if they found something they would like to work with. They chose a basic story idea about two cavemen on the run, an inventor and a luddite, and wrote the first few drafts of the script. In January 2007, with the departure of Aardman, the rights for the film reverted to DreamWorks. In March 2007, Chris Sanders, the writer of Mulan and writer/director of Lilo & Stitch, joined DreamWorks to direct the film, with intentions to significantly rewrite the script. In September 2008, it was reported that Sanders took over How to Train Your Dragon putting Crood Awakening on hold, and thus postponing its original schedule for a year to a then planned March 2012. The film's final title, The Croods, was revealed in May 2009, along with new co-director, Kirk DeMicco. In March 2011, the film got another delay, being pushed back a year to March 1, 2013, and finally settled at March 22. Release The Croods had its world premiere in the out of competition section at the 63rd Berlin International Film Festival on February 15, 2013. It premiered in the United States on March 22, 2013. The film was the first feature film to be shown in the 4DX format, featuring strobe lights, tilting seats, blowing wind and fog and odor effects in Hungary, which is shown at the Cinema City theater in Budapest, Hungary. It was also the first film in China to be distributed by Oriental DreamWorks, a film production and distribution company founded in 2012 by DreamWorks Animation and Chinese investment companies. Home media The Croods was released on Blu-ray (2D and 3D) and DVD on October 1, 2013. The DVD and Blu-ray comes with a Belt plush toy. Reception Critical response The Croods received generally positive reviews from critics. Film review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes reports that 72% of critics gave the film a positive review based on 139 reviews, with an average score of 6.5/10. The website's critical consensus reads: "While it may not be as (ahem) evolved as the best modern animated fare, The Croods will prove solidly entertaining for families seeking a fast-paced, funny cartoon adventure." On Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating out of 100 top reviews from mainstream critics, the film was given a score of 55 based on 30 reviews, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Box office The Croods grossed $187,168,425 in North America, and $400,036,243 in other countries, for a worldwide total of $587,204,668. According to Deadline Hollywood's estimation, the film made a profit of $106.5 million. It is the eleventh highest grossing 2013 film, and the fourth highest grossing 2013 animated film (behind Frozen, Despicable Me 2, and Monsters University). It became the second highest grossing original DreamWorks Animation film, behind Kung Fu Panda. As of January 2014, it is the 89th-highest-grossing film, and the 21st-highest-grossing animated film. In North America, the film earned $11.6 million on its opening day. On its opening weekend, the film topped the box office with $43.6 million from 4,046 locations, a vast improvement over the DreamWorks Animation's directly preceding release Rise of the Guardians, yet still below some of the studio's other original films, like Megamind and How to Train Your Dragon. Outside North America, the film topped the box office during its first weekend with $62.4 million (including previews from the previous weekend). It opened at number one in 54 countries, with the biggest openings achieved in the United Kingdom, Ireland and Malta ($8.08 million), Russia and the CIS ($7.82 million), China ($6.34 million), and Mexico ($4.37 million). In total grosses, the film's biggest market was China with $63.3 million, becoming the highest grossing original animated film, surpassing DreamWorks Animation's film Kung Fu Panda. In addition, the film earned $43.1 million in the United Kingdom, Ireland and Malta, $28.6 million in Russia and the CIS, $27.7 million in Mexico, and $23.8 million in Australia. Earning a total of $400 million, it is the highest grossing 2013 film distributed by 20th Century Fox. Accolades Soundtrack Video games A video game based on the film, titled The Croods: Prehistoric Party!, was released on March 19, 2013. Developed by Torus Games, Bandai Namco, and published by D3 Publisher, it was adapted for Wii U, Wii, Nintendo 3DS, and Nintendo DS. The game enables players to take the members of the Croods family on an adventure through 30 party style mini games. It received mainly negative reviews. A mobile game, titled The Croods, which is a village building game, was developed and published by Rovio, the creator of Angry Birds. It was released on March 14, 2013 to the iOS and Android platforms. It received negative reviews from critics with Metacritic giving it a 40 out of 100. Sequel Notes Category:Films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:2010s Category:2013 Category:The Croods Category:20th Century Fox animated films Category:DreamWorks Animation animated films Category:Non-Universal films Category:PG-rated films Category:Animated films Category:Computer animated films Category:Academy Award nominated films